The entertainment industry has spread its reach to virtually every aspect of life. Previously mundane objects such as bandages now bear graphic images such as Mickey Mouse® characters from Disney®. Decorated bandages are fun for kids and can help kids overcome fear and discomfort associated with an injury covered by the decorated bandages. However, large media conglomerates, in cooperation with bandage manufacturing companies, exclusively control which images are carried on the bandages.